


Gabriel.

by dietoxygen



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Angry Sex, Big Butts, Circle Jerk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flying Sex, Gay, Group Sex, Hairy Dudes, Hate Sex, Horny Teenagers, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbians, Loss of Innocence, Lots of Sex, M/M, Monster cocks, Non-Consensual Touching, Painful Sex, Polyamory, Quadruple Penetration, Rough Sex, Saint/Sinner Sex, Slut Shaming, Thankful Sex, Triple Penetration, perverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietoxygen/pseuds/dietoxygen
Summary: A Binding of Isaac fanfiction involving my OC, Gabriel (based off the miniboss!), where a certain group of 4 sinners, both hate him, but love him too, or at least, love his body parts.This story is full of gay shit and gay sex! Sorry, not sorry.Disclaimer: I don't own the Binding of Isaac, and this story contains underage sex between teens (youngest = 16.5)
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel. / Headcanons.

Warning: this story contains a lot of smut, and a bunch of gay shit sprinkled in with some homophobia, and a lot of perverts… 

HEADCANONS:  
DMG represents certain body parts; butt size for women, and their penis size for men: size = dmg x 10 = “ (e.g. azazel dmg= 1.50 x 10 = 15”)  
HEALTH represents muscle mass in men, boob size in the girls 

SOME ENEMY HEADCANONS:  
All of the bosses are perverted  
Loki has 2 dicks, and when he’s Lokii, each side has a dick.  
Lust is a hermaphrodite (has both a penis (6”) and a vagina)

ISAAC  
-Verse  
-Blessed™   
-10”   
-Kind Bisexual  
-5’10  
-Magdalene’s brother  
-Only Hair on essentials  
-18

???  
-Verse  
-#GhostGang  
-10.5”  
-Quiet Pansexual  
-5’9  
-18  
-Only Hair on essentials

SAMSON  
-Top  
-The Lads™   
-10”, but grows as he gets hornier  
-Heroic Gay  
-6’3  
-Musuclar  
-18  
-Hairy (e.g. otter)

AZAZEL  
-Top  
-The Lads™   
-15”  
-Rude Gay  
-6’7  
-Pervy  
-Lilith’s Brother  
-16.5  
-Hairy (otter)

JUDAS  
-Top  
-The Lads™   
-13.5”, 20” as black judas  
-Angry Gay  
-5’11  
-17  
-Hairy (otter)

CAIN  
-Top  
-The Lads™   
-12”  
-Cocky Gay  
-6’0  
-Pervy  
-19  
-Eve’s brother

LAZARUS  
-Verse bottom  
-Blessed™   
-10”, 12” when resurrected  
-Wimpy Gay  
-5’6  
-17  
-Only Hair on essentials

EDEN  
-Verse top  
-Blessed™   
-12”  
-Professional, organized gay  
-5’8  
-20  
-Only Hair on essentials

THE LOST  
-Not sexual  
-#GhostGang  
-Has a crush on The Soul  
-5’5

THE SOUL  
-Not sexual, but perverted  
-#GhostGang  
-Has a crush on The Lost  
-5’5.5

FORGOTTEN  
-Top  
-#GhostGang  
-15”  
-5’11  
-Bisexual  
-Smooth

KEEPER  
-Verse  
-Blessed™   
-12”  
-5'9  
-Reserved pansexual

APOLLYON  
-Verse bottom  
-#GhostGang  
-10”  
-5'10  
-Reserved Gay

MAGDALENE  
-Verse  
-The Titty Committee  
-Sweet Bisexual  
-Nice to everyone, ditzy  
-Isaac’s sister  
-Smooth  
-17  
-5'2

EVE  
-Power bottom  
-The Titty Committee  
-Angry Gay  
-Mean, except nice to her friends  
-Cain’s sister  
-5'5  
-18  
-Smooth

LILITH  
-Lazy Top  
-The Titty Committee  
-Relaxed, Cocky Gay  
-Azazel’s Sister  
-5'9  
-17  
-Smooth

GABRIEL  
-Bottom  
-Changes groups  
-5”4  
-16.5  
-Bitchy gay (presents as straight)  
-Pretty homophobic to everyone  
-Smooth

SHIPPING CHART TO ESTABLISH RELATIONSHIPS:

https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1eSHJFQ9qXiU6G4fgNhsG9xsHNcJNJzHG41i8btrvFj0/edit?usp=sharing

GABRIEL’S INFORMATION:

Name: Gabriel  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Homosexual (but presents as heterosexual)  
Personality: really mean, and kinda unlikeable at first, kinda materialistic and brags about having a lot of gold jewelry, pretty bratty, kinda homophobic to the Lads™   
Likes: Faith, Saints, Isaac, ???, Lazarus, Eden, The Lost, angel-deals  
Dislikes: Devil-deals, Evilness, Sinners, Magdalene, Eve, Lilith   
Neutral: Appolyon, Keeper, The Forgotten,   
Hates: Azazel, any form of demon (except Eve and Lilith, Eve because she's half-human, and Lilith because the poor thing is blind), Samson, Cain, Judas.

Backstory: he came out to his parents (wrongly believed they were okay with it), but they were MAD, they threw a bunch of stuff down a small hatch they had in their guest bedroom, and sent their son to a conversion camp. When he came back he believed he was straight or played it off that he was straight, his parents believed him, and one day he went down the hatch to get his stuff, and then the hatch locked behind him, leaving him trapped. A heavenly voice spoke to him, and he followed the voice, becoming a reincarnation of archangel Gabriel, but still retaining himself, as if he was playing Gabriel in a play.

Key details!  
HEALTH: -VI (6x soul hearts)  
SPEED: III  
ATTACK: I (0.5x damage (½ Isaac's base damage, ⅔ Eve’s base damage)

Starting items!  
Flight (Fate’s wings)  
Angel’s brimstone (the gold lasers which go in 3 different directions: |, /\, +)  
The brimstone has a charm effect on the enemies it hits,  
The brimstone isn’t charged in his mouth, instead his hands glow, and it takes longer to charge each form of it.  
Has own small halo on his head  
Active Item: “Gabriel’s Horn”, ‘Holy Death Rays’, rays of light come from the sky and fill the room (like isaac’s attack), scales with damage by the person using it, takes 6 rooms to charge.  
Wears clothes/uniform:  
Red shorts, red fabric as ‘x’ on the chest, and wears a white cape

Looks!  
white skin (like Isaac), but a little more tanned, his cheeks decorated with a light pink blush (not makeup tho)  
Brown eyes but he's wears blue contacts on top (so most people think they're blue)  
Brown hair in curtains and 

Hair ref:  
https://media.haircutinspiration.com/photos/20181204000629/Johnny-Depps-Curtain-Hair.jpg


	2. Chapter One - The Discovery.

There he laid, on the cool floor of the basement. The memory of what had just happened was still fresh in his mind. His mother had gone crazy from some voice inside of her head she believed to be ‘god’, telling her that her darling child was ‘sinful’. The memory of his once-loving mother trying to take his life, the sharpness of the reflective silver blade as it drew closer and closer to his half-naked body. Thank god for his quick thinking, and of course, his mother tripping over the rug on his bedroom floor, if the trapdoor hadn’t been discovered – he shuddered to even think of what could happen. That thought made his blood run cold, he felt shivers even in the slightly warm basement. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, as he looked around him, immediately noticing a gold-adorned room facing towards him. He took a deep breath and walked towards…

He walked through the open door, and the room was oddly the same size as the room he had fallen into, he brushed it off, and looked around, the room was barren, apart from a pedestal, and two flames in the top-middle of the room. On top of the pedestal stood a ball of silk, Isaac inched closer towards the ball, seemingly afraid that something would jump out and attack him, flinching, he grabbed hold of the item, and let out a sigh of relief when nothing jumped out at him. He held the item in his hand and walked out, he turned and walked into the room on his left, and walked through…

He let out a gasp as he saw a person walk towards him, and he stood still in shock as their eyes opened, and instead of eyes, there was just an empty socket, and not to help matters, blood poured out of his eyes, streaming down his cheeks… as if he was crying. He was far too shocked to even hold up a fight as it raced towards him. The difference between them got smaller. And smaller. But, almost as if God intervened from above, a huge foot of a spider flew down and crushed the abomination flying towards him. And there stood the lifeless body that was about to attack him. He let out a small sigh of relief and walked towards one of the now open doors, he held his breath for a second as he saw another figure; was it another enemy?

The figure turned around, and Isaac relaxed as he saw a face he recognized immediately! His ‘missing’ sister, Magdalene, which he (and everyone else) nicknamed ‘Maggie’. She ran towards him as fast as she could, and pulled him into a hug, enjoying the company of each other for a while.  
“Isaac!” she screamed, excitement filling her sweet voice  
“Hi Mags” he replied much more calmly, lightly pulling her away after a while, since he needed to breathe  
“Why are you down here?” she asked, quite concerned and quite worried, Isaac let out a sigh and began to spill his guts about his mother trying to murder him, unconsciously, tears began to stream down his face, as Maggie comforted him. Isaac soon calmed down a little bit, and Maggie comforted him. After Isaac had calmed down completely, they decided that they were gonna see if there was anyone else down here. As they explored they encountered more of those enemies and a horde of flies, that scared Maggie a lot. They heard a weird noise into the room next to them, it made a deep, but shrill voice which echoed around the room, it sounded a little technological, but at the same time it sounded similar to blood and smelled like it too. Isaac and Maggie ran into the room and there they faced two figures…

One was a coal skinned demon, on his head stood two horns, but half of one was missing, and he had dark wings, he hovered just above the ground. The second individual in the room had long, silky, shoulder-length brown hair, and he was ripped, like greek god-level muscles, and it was clear he hurt enemies by punching the hell out of them. They looked at each other, and Isaac smiled friendly as an attempt to lighten the tension in the room, and they heard some footsteps behind them, turning around, they saw two more figures, both were bald, like Isaac, and one wore a red fez on his head, and the other wore an eye patch in his left eye and had a gold anklet on his left leg. 

They stood in tension for a short while before they all decided to work together as they explored the floor further, although they hardly talked to one another, apart from the 4-some talking with each other and Isaac and Magdalene just being there. Soon they found the boss room, and also found 4 more people, one had dark black hair, with a dead bird in her hair, one had coal skin like Azazel and also had vivid red hair, and was blindfolded, with some blood decorated at the bottom of the fabric. Two more figures stood with them, a platinum blond boy, and a small ginger boy hiding behind him. They introduced themselves and then all decided to fight the boss, everyone (except the 4-some) gasped a little as they saw a bright red beam flow from his mouth, destroying a few segments of the worm. Soon, all put in all of their effort to fighting the boss, and soon his head exploded into a small puddle of blood and guts. An item pedestal appeared, and stood on that item was a piece of meat, big enough for everyone to share.

A high pitched song note was heard to the left of them as a white door decorated with a crucifix opened at the top, it was almost inviting them inside. Soon, they all went together and saw another item pedestal, on the item pedestal stood a wafer, Isaac remembered these wafers, they represented the body of Jesus and he used to eat them in church. He picked up the item, and each took a bite of the suspiciously large wafer, they all turned to leave before they heard a small ticking behind them.

They looked back and observed Cain placing a bomb at the angel statue’s feet. It went off. And an angel clad with red robes flew up and then began to attack the group, they worked their hardest and he was much significantly harder to beat, but Azazel got in the last hit before the angel flew up and a bright flash occurred, everyone covered their eyes, and they opened their eyes back when they heard a large crash on the ground and the dingle of a key.

Looking down, they saw a boy, a little taller than Maggie, and a little smaller than Eve. He looked around, a bit confused at what happened. A deep voice swore behind him,   
“Fuck…” they swore in frustration, obviously at the boy in front of them.


End file.
